Tell Me That You Love Me
by BahCo
Summary: Tori fell for one of her best friends, but he has a girlfriend. What happens when he breaks up with her? R&R BeckxTori CatxRobbie AndrexOC JadexOC Sorry, I suck at summeries!
1. They broke up!

**Tori's Point Of View**__

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeep! _Aw, man! I can't believe it's time to get up! I think I'm just gonna stay here for awhile and…

"VICTORIA VEGA, IF YOU WANT A RIDE TO SCHOOL IS BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS BED!"

And this was my dear sister offering me a ride to school. You can feel the love, right? I groan and take my cell phone to see what's the time: _07:35 A.M. _

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO LATE!"

I jump from the bed and go straight to my bathroom to take a quick shower and blowed my hair dry. _Lucky me_ –note the sarcasm-, I had to pick up something to wear and dress it up in 3 minutes, and I had 5 minutes to eat breakfast, or I'd have to go _running _to school, because the _sweet_ and _wonderful _Trina wouldn't wait for me.

"TORI, IT'S BETTER YOU BE AWAKE!" Trina's high pitched voice came from downstairs.

"I'M UP! WAIT FOR ME, I'M COMING DOWN!"

"HURRY UP!"

I groaned and finished lacing my sneaker's shoelaces. Then I went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal in 3 minutes and went back to my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished I took my bag and rushed to Trina's car. She was already turning the car on.

"I almost left you here."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice that!"

"Looks like somebody is grump today!"  
>"You'd also be grumpy if you had like three hours of sleep and woke up with your sister yelling at you."<p>

"And why did you have three hours of sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about some things."

"And what were you thinking about?"

Oh, shoot! I can't tell her about what I was thinking about! I bet you're wondering why! Well, because I was thinking about this guy… He's tall, muscular and has this beautiful chocolate eyes that can melt you and… OH GOSH! STOP IT VICTORIA, STOP! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND THEY'RE DATING FOR ALMOST 2 YEARS! Well, I don't know how he can be with her for so much time, but I can't understand even how Trina went to Hollywood Arts…

"TORI! Is there somebody here?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Uuh…. I was thinking about… About…. Oh, yeah! I was thinking about Andre's new song!"

After I said Andre she stopped listening to me. Some minutes later we were at the school's parking lot. Trina pulled the car into a parking space and turned it off.

I walked into the school hall and went straight to my locker to take my things.

"TORIII!" I smiled by the sound of my name being said with such excitement.  
>"Hey Cat, what's up?"<p>

"The sky!"

"No, I mean what's new?"

"Ooh, guess what!"

"What?"

"I HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND!"

"COOL! Who's he?"  
>She was about to answer my question, but stopped with her mouth hanging open.<p>

"Ooh, he's coming in!"

I looked to the door but the only guy coming in was Robbie. He came on our direction with a little smile in his face.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey." I said. But Cat did something unexpected –at least to me-, she kissed Robbie. In the lips. Okay, it was just a little peck, but I was kinda freaked out.

"What? How? When?"

"Robbie is my new boyfriend!"

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday at 5:37 P.M." Robbie answered, with a dreamily look in his face.  
>"How it happened?"<p>

"You know I'm pet sitting, right?" Robbie asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"So, I was walking with some dogs when one of them stopped to poop and-"

"Forget it, I don't want to know anymore."

"Okay…"

I felt a presence behind me and turned to become face to face with Beck. _Oh_ _Beck._

"Hi Beck!" I said in a high pitched voice. I _swear _my face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey." He said with that lopsided grin of his that made my heart stop. His eyes got out of my face for a second and focused behind me. A shocked expression replaced his grin. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. Cat an Robbie were sucking faces right behind me. Beck took my arm and dragged me to his locker. I felt sparks where our skin touched.

"Okay… What were they doing?" He asked me.

"Sucking faces."

"Yeah, I know. But _friends _don't do it."

"Oh, they're dating"

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday at 5:37 P.M."

"How do you-"

"Robbie."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We stayed in an awkward silence for a minute or so. Beck was the one to break it.

"So… Do you want to take a fro-yo after school?"

"Sure, but wouldn't Jade freak out?"

"No."

"OK…" I noticed I hadn't seen her yet, what was really weird, because she comes to school with Beck. "Talking about Jade, where's she?" He just shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

"What? Why?"

"We broke up. Again." _.God._

"WHAT? WHY? OH, and just saying, I'm _not _going to help you two making up again!"

"Thank you."

"Huh? Thank you?"  
>"Yeah, I don't want to make up with her."<p>

"And can I know why?"

"Because our relationship was going badly for some time, and… I caught her cheating on me."

"Oh Beck, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's OK. I wanted to break up with her for some time, but didn't know what to say, it just helped me."

"Well, at least it."

_RIIING RIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING! _The bell rang and we went to the first class: Sikowitz's.


	2. Meeting Dave

Thank you for the reviews. I forgot to say two things in the first chapter so I'm telling you now. The first one is that I'm brazilian and I'm still learning English, so if tehre are errors you know why. And the second thing is: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, IT'S ALL NICK'S.  
>Thank you again and here's the next chapter! =D<strong><strong>

**Tori's Point Of View**

I sat in my usual place and Beck sat beside me. Other people came in, including Andre, who had a sly smile in his face. He noticed me looking and waved to me. I just smiled and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Somebody looks happy…" Beck whispered to me in a sing song voice, talking about Andre. I giggled a little, but stopped immediately when I saw Jade walking in with a guy who had his arm around her. He had messy black hair and blue-gray eyes. He looked kinda like a bad boy, but just because of the black clothes he was wearing. I saw Beck had tensed up and put a hand in his arm. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Sikowitz walked in with a coconut in hands and bare foot, as usual.

"Good morning!" He greeted us. "Today we have a new student, as you can see. Introduce yourself." The guy Jade was with stood up.

"Hey, I'm Dave Rogers."

"So, Mr. Rogers, what do you do?"

"A little of everything. Or a lot." Some people laughed, mostly girls trying to get his attention. I just rolled my eyes.

"OK. Let's begin the class. Alphabetical Improv. Who will begin?"  
>Dave raised his hand.<p>

"OK, Dave. Come here and choose your group."

He went to the front and scanned the class.

"Jade, you," He pointed at Cat,"you" he pointed at me, "and you" he pointed at Beck. We got up and went to the mini stage.

"Okay, the first letter is 'O'. Aaaand START!"

Jade slapped my arm.

"Ouch! Why you did it?" I said.

" Please, as if you don't know." Jade returned.

"Quiet, Jade!" I demanded her.

"Really, Vega?"

"Ssshh!" I told her and crouched, as if hiding behind a bush.

"Tori, what's up?" Beck asked, crouching besides me.

"U.S. Army Special Forces is behind us."

"Vacuum makes me bored." Dave said.

"Why are they behind us, Tori!" Cat asked, with a worried look in her face.

"X-rays were stolen and they think we're the thieves."

"Yellow flowers!" Cat exclaimed.

"Zebras over there!" Dave said.

"Are you two with the flu?" Jade said.

"OH MY GOSH, AM I?" Cat said, obviously saying the wrong letter.

"Cat, you're out!" Sikowitz said. Cat grew sad, but Sikowitz tore a candy to her."Beck, b!"

"Blueberry muffins are good." Beck said.

"Cannot not agree." I said.

"Don't you think talk about muffins is a silly thing to do?" Jade said.

"Enough, Jade. Stop talking to everybody like this." I said.

"For your information, I talk to anyone in the way I want."

"Good for you, but nobody deserves to be threatened like this."

"Hell, you're so annoying, Vega!"

"I can say the same about you, Jadelynn!"

"Don't call me Jadelynn! Oh, shoot!"

"Jade, out!"Said Sikowitz. "Dave, J!"

"Jade is a good person, after all."

"Kid, you can't be serious!" I said.

"Lemme understand, why you don't like Jade?"

"Maybe because she's mean to all the time."

"No, you can't be talking about Jade!"

"Oh, yes she is." Beck said.

"Popcorn is good." Dave said.

"Quesadilla is better." I said.

"Rome is beautiful." Beck said.

"So is Greece."Dave said.

"Toriland is better." I said.

"Umbrellas! It's raining!" Beck said.

"VRUMMM! No need umbrellas! Get into my car!" I said.

"Well, I'm not invited?" Dave asked.

"Xerox this image and I can think about it." I said.

"You want me to Xerox it? But I don't have a Xerox machine!" Dave said.

"ZAP! Now you have a Xerox machine because of my awesome super powers!" Beck said.

"Aw, I wanted to live him in the rain!" I whined.

"Boy! I should've have thought about it!"

"Calm down, it's too late now."

"Drugs are bad for you."

"EW! I don't do drugs!"

"Freaked out you two are." Dave said.

"Good, did you finished Xeroxing my thing?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Here you go."

"I don't want it anymore."

"Just kiss me." Dave said, causing my eyes to get wide. But I took a deep breath and continued the class exercise.

"Kiss you?" I asked, taking a step forward. Dave just nodded.

"Let me think about it…" I was right in front of him, and begun leaning forward. His eyes were closing, our lips were almost touching…. "NO!" I yelled right in his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me, shocked. The class was filled with whispering and laughs.

"No?" Dave asked.

"You're out, Rogers! Beck, M!" Sikowitz said.

"Maybe you could tell me why you didn't kiss him."

"Nah, I just didn't want to."

"Okay…"

"Parrots, I'm late!"

"Quack is the sound ducks make."

"Really? I thought they made sounds like 'queee'."

"Seriously? Queeee?"

"Try to figure." I shrugged.

"Unbelievable."

_RIING RIING RIIIIIIIING!_Phew, I didn't know what to say, and it was getting boring.

"Okay okay. See you next class!"

I took my thing from my seat and walked out the door, waiting my friends to catch up with me.

Lunch! Finally! I waited my friends in front of my locker while humming Make It Shine. Andre was the first one to show up, _that _smile still in his face.

"Hey Andre."

"Hey!" Ooh, he's excited too!

"So, why are you so happy?"

"Pfff, I'm not happy! I'm normal."

"Yup, and I'm a guy."

"Tori, how could you hide it from me? Now you're Victor!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, now seriously. Why are you so happy?"

"You know Sara Jansen?"

"Yeah, the girl you're _in looove_." I said the last part in a sing song voice.

"Oh, shut up, Vega."

"Or what?"  
>"Or I'll tell Beck your little secret."<p>

"What little secret?" Aw man, Cat was right behind me and heard the "secret" thing.

"Oh, nothing!" I said and turned back to Andre. "You won, I stop saying that, but just because Beck can't know _that thing._"

"What I can't know?" Oh no.

"Uuh, I… I…"

"She snores!" Andre said. It wasn't the truth, but I decided in playing along.

"Hey! I told you not to tell him!"

"I'm Sorry."

"Better be."

We went to our usual table and ate our lunch. I had pizza, YUM!

"Are you guys planning on do something after school?" Andre asked.

"I'm going to Cat's house." Robbie said.

"I'm taking a fro-yo with Beck." I said. Andre looked at me with an eyebrow raised, it made me blush a little.

"Wouldn't Jade freak out?" Robbie asked.  
>"No, she won't." Beck said. "Maybe she will, but she can't do anything."<p>

"Yes she can. She can kill Tori!" Cat said.

"I'm too young to die!" I said.

"She won't hurt you. She's too occupied with Dave." Beck said.

"So you two broke up… again?"

"Yeah, and there's no way I'm getting back with her this time."

"Good, because I don't want you back either." Jade said, stopping by our table with Dave, who had a grin in his face. "Dave is so much better than you."

"Great, looks like the two of us won! You found somebody better, I got rid of you. Everybody won!" Beck said all really calmly.

"I can't believe you said it!" Jade said.

"I can't believe you cheated on me either." Beck said, still calm.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" She stormed off with Dave.

"Can us just forget about it?" Beck asked.

Everybody replied with a simple "Sure".

"So, Andre… What were you trying to tell me earlier and didn't finish?"

"About what?"

"Sarah Jansen."

"Ooh, what about Sarah Jansen?" Cat asked.

"Thank you, Tori."

"You're welcome." I replied with a little smile. "So, what about her?"

"Well, I asked her out, and she said yes."

"That's great!" I said.

"Yup."

"So, when is your date?"

"It's on Friday."

We chatted more and ate our lunches. The bell rang signaling that our next class would begin.

=====================================================  
><em>RIING RIING RIIIIIIING!<em>  
>"Oh, I can't believe classes ended! I'd be mental disturbed if there were five more minutes of learning." Andre said. I looked at him with a look that said "<em>Too late, you're already disturbed."<em>.

"I think you should go, you have a date with Beck, remember?"

"Isn't a date!"

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Andre."

"Bye."

I walked to my locker to put my books into it and take my bag. Beck was there, leaning into my locker. He grinned when saw me.

"Hey." He said, getting out off my locker so I could open it.

"Hey." I did what I had to and closed my locker.

"Are you ready?" Beck asked me. I nodded. "Let's go."

**Review, please! It won't cost anything! Kisses xx BahCo**


	3. FroYos

Thank you again for the reviews and here's the next chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Nick's.<strong><strong>

**Tori's Point Of View**

We were in Beck's car heading to a café near Hollywood Arts. _OMG ___by Usher was playing in the radio. When the music finished another one begun. I found its melody pretty known, but didn't know why, when it hit me.

"IT'S MY SONG!"

"What? What song?"

"You're The Reason! I wrote and sang it to Trina on her Birthweek! But she sold the song." I begun singing along to the music.

_I don't wanna make a scene__  
><em>_I don't wanna let you down.__  
><em>_Try to do my own thing__  
><em>_And I'm starting to figure it out.___

_That it's alright__  
><em>_Keep it together, wherever we go.__  
><em>_And it's alright, oh well whatever__  
><em>_Everybody needs to know...___

_You might be crazy,__  
><em>_have I told you lately that I love you?__  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.__  
><em>_And It's crazy, that someone could change me__  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try__  
><em>_And you need to know that you're the reason, why...___

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off__  
><em>_Look 'em in the eye I'd say I can never get enough___

_Cuz it's alright__  
><em>_Keep it together, wherever we go__  
><em>_And It's alright, oh well whatever__  
><em>_Everybody needs to know...___

_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you?__  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly__  
><em>_And It's crazy, that someone could change me__  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try__  
><em>_And you need to know that you're the reason, why...___

_If it was raining you would yell at the sun__  
><em>_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done__  
><em>_You say it's just another day in the shade__  
><em>_Look at what a mess we made...___

_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you?__  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly__  
><em>_And It's crazy, that someone could change me__  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try___

_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you?__  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly__  
><em>_And It's crazy, that someone could change me__  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try___

_And you need to know that you're the reason, why..._

**"And it was Beyoncé's **_**You're The Reason.**_** Great music!" **Said the speaker in the radio. **"Next we have Taylor Swift singing Mine!"**_**  
><strong>_  
>"Beyoncé recorded your music?"<p>

"Yup!"

"How?"

"Long story…"

"And it seems really weird too, if I can say…**"**

"Yeah, pretty weird."

"But… You know, I prefer _you _singing this song. Your voice sounds better with the melody and all…"

"WOW, are you just saying that I sing better than Beyoncé? THANK YOU!" Outside I was kinda joking, but inside I was jumping with joy. HE JUST SAID THAT I SING BETTER THAN BEYONCÉ! Oh, well, he thinks I sing _my song _better than Beyoncé. BUT I'M STILL BETTER!

We pulled to a parking space and he turned the car off. We walked to the café and he hold the door open for me to get in first.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" I said, kind of joking.

"I try my best." We laughed and stopped at the counter to order our froyos. The counter was pretty cute. He has straight blond hair and green eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Hey, what's your order?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes.

"I want a Chocolate Fudge Brownie FroYo. And you, Tori?"

"Hum… I want… a Cherry Garcia!"

"Anything else?" The counter asked, raising his eyebrow at me, in an attempt to flirt with me. Poor guy, doesn't have any chance with me, even more with a _single_ Beck besides me.

I shook my head and looked at Beck as if to ask him if he wanted something. He just shook he's head. I took my wallet out of my bag, but Beck put his hand on top of mine to stop me.

"I asked you to come with me, I pay."

"Okay, but the next time I'll pay."

"Okay." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He paid I thought I saw he sanding a death glare to the counter, but I wasn't sure, so I just tried to forget about it. We got our FroYos and sat into a booth in the back.

"That guy was so trying to flirt with you!" Beck said, with a bit of something in his voice. I decided on playing innocent.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Wow, somebody calls the doctor! This girl is going blind!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Beck put a spoon full of FroYo chocolate in his mouth. His silk full lips touching the creamy thing made me want to kiss them even more than I usually wanted. But I can't. Because we're _friends _and I don't want to mess our friendship up. So I decided in stop thinking about Beck's lips and eat my FroYo.

"Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get in Hollywood Arts?"

"I got a part in a play at my old school and on the day of the presentation they discovered me and invited me to go to Hollywood Arts."

"Was your first day at HA as… crazy as mine?"

"Yes, it was. Well, having Sicowitz as a teacher already makes it crazy." We laughed. His laugh made me want to smile. It was… delicious to hear.

We chatted a little more while eating our FroYos. When we finished it we headed to the door. The counter smiled and winked at me when we passed by.

"Now you saw it, don't deny!"

"Yeah, I saw it, but it didn't change anything in my life so…"

"So what?"

"So I think I shouldn't think about it. Or let it go to my head." He just shrugged.

The drive to my house was pretty fast. I sang along with some of the songs and sometimes Beck sang with me. His voice is so good. He can act, play some instruments, sing, dance… What can't this guy do?

He parked his car in front of my house.

"Bye Beck. Thanks for the FroYo."He smiled at me.

"Thank you for the company." I smiled at him and got out of his car. I turned to go home, but he called my name.

"Hey, Tori!" I turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to homework with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"At my RV. Is 6 o'clock good?"

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

"Okay, see you then."

I smiled and turned to my house again. When I got in I ran upstairs to my room, jumped in my bed and hugged my pillow. I muffled excited yells with it. Then I turned my radio on in a high volume and went to my bathroom to take a shower. It all for two motives: I was happy and to avoid Trina.


	4. Homework  Movie  Pizza

So, thank you for the reviews again. Check out my profile, I always post links to Tori's oufits and sometimes the other girls' (;  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I still don't own Victorious, it's all Nickelodeon's.  
>So, here goes chapter 4!<strong><strong>

**Tori's Point Of View**

It was 5:30 and I was just waiting the time to go to Beck's house -or RV-. Clothes- checked. Perfume-checked. Breath-checked. So I decided on take a look at the homework to have some idea of what we were going to face.

Some minutes later I took my bag and my cell phone and went downstairs to go to Beck's house. I was almost at the door but Trina stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Beck's house." She looked at me suspiciously.

"And what are you going to do there?"

"Homework."

"Ha! As if you'll make any homework while you're alone with him in a room! "

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I thought for a moment and didn't let her answer me. "You perv! I'm not like this!"

"But I don't know if he is."

"TRINA! He isn't! Plus, he just broke up with Jade, I think he doesn't want have something with someone right now!"

"If you say so…"

"Ugh! Just let me go!" And after this I stormed off.

I got to Beck's RV really fast and I was still pretty mad –maybe that's why I got there so fast. I walk faster when I'm mad-. I knocked on the door and a shirtless Beck opened it. _Oh my Gosh._How can Jade just let him go like this? Is she insane? His muscles were just… WOW! He had a fully grown six pack and toned chest. His hair was dropping wet, so he should have just left the shower. I found his eyes and they were looking mischievously at me. His lips were twitched in a smirk.

"So Tori, are you coming in?" Better I say a short and easy to pronounce word.

"Yup."

He held the door for me and I came in, brushing my arm on his abs as I passed by him. _Damn sparks._ I looked around the inside of the RV. _Still the same from when I came here to help Jade getting him back. _Beck closed the door and sat at the floor, not even caring to put a shirt on. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

I sat on the floor across from him and took my books out of my bag. He caught his backpack that was on the sofa and took some books out of it.

About an hour later we had finished our homework and were chatting, still sitting on the floor.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I can give you a ride home if you want."

"If you're giving me a ride…"

"On one condition! We're watching a horror movie!"

"Ooh, I love horror movies! What one do you want to watch?"

"What about Orphan?"

"I heard that's a good movie."

"Yes, it is." He turned the TV on and turned back to me. "Are you hungry? I can order a pizza."

"Yeah, kinda hungry."

He took his phone and ordered the pizza. Then Beck turned the lights off, sat next to me on the sofa and started the movie. I could have never thought about something like this: _Me in Beck's RV watching a movie alone with him while he's shirtless. _It almost doesn't make sense! _Almost._

After some minutes the TV's screen was showing a door and somebody knocked on it. It was silent for a minute, but then somebody knocked on the RV's door. I was so caught up in the movie that I screamed and jumped on Beck.

"Calm down, Tor. Should be just the pizza." Beck said, to calm me down. With the screen's light I could see an assuring yet playful smile on his face. And now that I'm noticing, our faces were so close… Oh, that's because I'm on Beck's lap… I'm on Beck's lap! OMG I'M ON FREAKING SHIRTLESS HOT BECK'S LAP! I immediately jumped out of him.

"SORRY!" I exclaimed.

"It's OK." He went to the door, paid the guy and took the pizza, then he put two slices into a plate and took two Coke cans from the fridge. He handed me one of the cans and I took one of the slices from the plate.

We ate while watching the movies. When we finished the entire pizza we just kept on watching the movie. I would let out an exclamation or a scream.

By the middle of the movie I was almost on Beck's lap again and he had his arm around me. Sometimes I'd hide my face into his muscular chest. His scent made me relax and stay calm. The things I felt when my skin was in contact with his was just so… indescribable. I felt hot and cold at the same time, my knees got jelly –thank God we were on the sofa-, my heart stopped and then went wild. And I felt so secure into his arms, as if nothing could ever hurt me.

The movie ended at about 10. I was leaning against Beck and his arm was still around me.

"I hope you didn't forget about my ride." I said.

"What ride?" He asked, jokingly. I hit him in the arm playfully.

"That hurts, Vega!" He said, still joking.

"Oh, really? Good to know!" And I began hitting him repeatedly. He held my arms and I noticed how close we were. I stared in his eyes and then my eyes went down a little, so I was staring at his abs once again.

"OK, you can keep staring at my awesome abs, I have all night." I made my eyes connect with his again, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Pffff. What? I wasn't staring at your 'awesome' abs, I was just…"

"Drooling over them?"

"What? No!"

"You so want me, Vega."

"Shut up, Beckett!"

"So you're not denying it?"

"You know, my dad is a cop and has a stun gun, and he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it to protect me against guys."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop kidding like this."

"Great."

"But you know that's so true!"

"What? No, that's not!"

"Whatever you say." He winked at me and turned to take a shirt from his dresser. I blushed a little as I watched him putting on his shirt.

"Let's go."

We got out of the RV and got into his car. My house wasn't far from his, so suddenly we were on my front yard.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nothing." He said.

He grabbed the door knob and pulled it to open the door for me, putting an arm over me. It made a pop sound, signaling that the door was open. He stopped when our eyes met in the middle of his way back to his seat. Our noses were almost touching and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Our bodies froze and I felt like my heart was in my throat. Beck moved and stopped by my ear.

"Good night." He said. His voice was a whisper, his warm breath hitting my ear made me want to jump into his arms again.

"Good night." I replied, in a shaky voice, and got out of his car. I walked to my door without a look back, but I knew he was watching me, and I felt myself blush as I tripped over a rock. I opened my door and entered my house. When I was in I ran to the window and watched Beck's car take off. I was too distracted to see someone getting downstairs.

"Hey Tori!"

"OH MY GOSH! Trina, don't you ever do that again!"

"Nah, I'll do it sometimes." She threw herself on the couch with her laptop in hands. Probably checking gossips. I decided on take a shower and go to sleep, after all there's school tomorrow. I was taking my pajamas from my dresser when my phone buzzed. "_1 Text from Beck_" said the bright screen. I opened the message.

"_That was a BIG rock you tripped over kkk" _He just had to bring it up again, didn't he?

"_Shut up Beckett :|" _I sanded back. Some seconds later my phone buzzed again.

"_Wow, It's the 2__nd__ time u call me by my full name 2day. And u told me 2 shut up in both times." _I replied.

"_Yup, but looks like u still didn't shut up." _My phone buzzed again after sometime.

_"Kind of. What'cha doing?"_

"I'm going 2 the shower."

"Oh OK. Text me when ur done."

"OKOK."

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I slipped into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and took my cell phone to text Beck.

"_I'm done, u can talk now (:" _I've got a new text from him after five minutes.

"_Hey, sry 2 take some time 2 text u back. I was taking a shower."_

"Okay. What are you doing now?"

"I'm lying in my bed in the way u like it ;)"

"In the way I like it?"

"Shirtless ;)"

"Beckett, don't make me tell u 2 shut up AGAIN :|"

"Stop calling me Beckett"

"Why? You don't like it, Beckett?"

"Not much. I prefer just Beck."

"I prefer u not saying that 'I can't resist u', but u just keep on saying it"

"Because it's sooo true ;)"

"Guess what I'm taking 2 school w/ me 2morrow :DD"

"Idk, what?"

"MY DAD'S STUN GUN! :) muahaha"

"Stop it, you're scaring me D:"

"I'm sorry, Beckett."

"*roll of eyes* It isn't funny."  
>"Yes it is :DD I'll have 2 sleep. See u 2morrow!"<p>

" 'Kay, see u 2. G'night. Dream of me ;)"

"You wish."

"Maybe a little ;)"

**Review, you know isn't hard, you just have to click on that blue button and write something! Pleease! =D  
>Kisses xxBahCo<strong>


	5. Spaghettiish Tshirt

Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy that you're liking this story, and I am too. =)  
>Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter is in Beck's POV, and I found it harder, so it took me more time to write.<br>**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious, if I did Bori had happened in the first episode.****

**Beck's Point Of View**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock squealing at me. I rolled over and fell off the bed. _Great way to get up._I had something like two hours of sleep. Last night I laid in my bed and couldn't sleep. I was thinking about a lot of things. My break up with Jade, yesterday night, Tori and the mess she's making in my head.

She's just so good to everybody –even Jade-. And she's also so talented, smart, funny and beautiful and _always_ has a smile on her face. That beautiful smile that could be just a smile of happiness or a smile meaning something like "I'm not happy, but it's better smile than cry". She made me feel like I've never felt before with anyone. I can't deny it, I've been falling _hard _for her since she spilled coffee on me and made it look worse. After this my life turned into a big mess.

I _loved_Jade, I know sometime I did, but she was just so mean and cold. She liked to show me off as if I was some kind of prize. When we began dating everything was beautiful, but after some time things gonne heavy. When we were together she never wanted to simply seat and talk, she just wanted to make out with me. Not that I didn't like making out with her, after all I'm a guy. But I just felt the pleasure; there wasn't the love that had before.

I just shook the thoughts out of my mind before I was late. So I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on some jeans, a gray wife beater and a plaid shirt over it. I took my jacket, my backpack and my cell phone, then went to my car and drove off to the nearest Starbucks to buy a coffee. When I had my coffee in hands I drove off to school.

When I went the school's hall my friends weren't there yet. I went to my locker to take my things and heard someone yelling at someone else.

"TRINA, I'M NOT CARING YOUR THINGS!" _Tori._

"Okay, no need to yell, Miss Grumpy!" I saw Trina taking her things from Tori and walk away, Tori walked to her locker and opened it, shoving things in and taking things out. I walked to her and leaned behind her locker's door. When she closed it she screamed and started hitting me on the arm, while I just laughed.

"Never" _hit_ "do" _hit_ "it" _hit _"again!" _hit_.

"Okay, Miss Grumpy."

"And don't Miss Grumpy me, Beckett." She glared at me, then looked at my coffee. "Ooh, thanks I need it." She took it from my hands and sipped.

"Sure, you can take my coffee, I have a coffee machine in my locker, right?" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry." She handed it back to me.

"Yummy! Coffee, cream and Tori's spit." I said, jokingly. _Tori's spit doesn't sound disgusting. But if it was Robbie's spit it would be traumatic._

"I can take it if you don't want anymore." She said, raising her eyebrows._  
><em>  
>"Nah, I'm still drinking my coffee." I took a sip and tore the cup off my lips. Tori laughed at me.<p>

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Looks like your coffee has Tori's lip gloss too."

"Aw man, do I have lip gloss on my lips?"

"Yup! They're shining as much as mine are. Or were." She said, getting cross-eyed as she tried to look at her own lips. _Her soft and delicious-looking lips._Snap out of it!

"Do I look good?" I said, plumping my lips a little. She laughed.  
>"I don't know if that's your color." I laughed along with her. André entered the school, with he's guitar case in hands. He –somehow- put it in his locker and walked over in our direction.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" He looked at me and made a weird face. "Are you wearing _lip gloss_?" Then he looked at Tori. "Wait, are you wearing _Tori's lip gloss?"_

"Kind of."

"How did _Tori's_ lip gloss get to _your_lips?"

"She drank my coffee and I drank it after her. What did you think we made?"

"Oh, well…"Something made a click in my head. I blushed furiously. _What's happening to me? I don't blush. Or didn't._

"WHAT? NO!" Tori and I said at the same time. She had her cheeks tinted red.

"OK, no need to get all loud."

The bell rang and we went to class. Cat and Robbie walked in hand in hand.

"DOUBLE!" Exclaimed Sikowitz, as he walked in "One of you is a dog and the other is a mailman!"

I made it with Tori. She was the mailman and I was the dog. I ran after her as fast as I could.

============================================================

Lunch, the time was passing so fast, it's just so great when it happens. I grabbed my food and went to sit on our usual table, where Andre was sitting with a disgusted face while Cat and Robbie were making out.

"Can you two stop it, please? I'm trying to eat here!" Exclaimed André. I looked at them to see if they broke the kiss but just got grossed out with them eating each other faces, so I looked away and saw Tori walking up to us with a tray in hands with spaghetti and a soda and smile on her face, but the smile disappeared when Jade passed by her. Jade smiled evilly at her, then raised her hand and knocked it on Tori's tray, making the spaghetti and the soda fall all over her T-shirt. Jade's smile grew bigger and Tori's mouth was shaped in a perfect "O". A lot of people were laughing at her and making fun about what happened.

Tori dropped the tray to the ground and ran into the school. I got up and ran after her to find her seating on the ground by her locker. Her face was sad and her eyes were wet, but it didn't seem as if she had been crying, looked like she had tears on them. I ran to her and sat next to her, putting my arms around her. She looked me in the eyes, and I could see the tears almost going down.

"Why does Jade have to be so mean to me?" A single tear scaped down her left cheek.

"Shh…" I said, trying to calm her down. "Don't cry, you're too beautiful to do it." I took the tear from her face with my thumb. She smiled and gave me a little peck on the cheek.

"How can somebody look beautiful with spaghetti sauce and soda all over its T-shirt?" She was smiling now, pointing to her destroyed T-shirt.

"I don't know, you just do." I said, shrugging. I took off my jacket and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Giving you my shirt." I said, taking it over my arms, after I finally finished unbuttoning it.

"You don't have to give it to me, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to." I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled at me and walked to the girl's bathroom to change. I put on my jacket and wait for her, She came out with my shirt on and let me tell you, even my shirt being a lot bigger than her slim body she looked beautiful.

"Thank you." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Her sweet smell making clouds in my brain, I could feel sparks between us. We stayed like that for a minute, then walked back to our table without a word. I could feel everybody looking at us as we passed by, Tori kept her gaze on the ground, even with my clean shirt she was still ashamed. I take hold of her wrist to stop her and raised her face with my index finger, causing whispers to come from the people around us.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, Jade should. _She _did the wrong thing." She looked me in the eyes and smiled. We continued walking to the table, but now Tori had her head raised and a confident smile on her face. We sat down and started chatting up with our friends.

"Aw man, I'm starving! And thanks to sweet Jade I don't have what to eat!" Said Tori, frustrated.

"You can take half of my sandwich if you want, I'm not going to eat it anyways." Said Cat.

"Thanks you, Cat!" She took Cat's sandwich and dug in.

"What's up with Jade covering you with food? On your first day here she poured coffee on your head and now this." Said Robbie.

"I don't know, she's just…" Tori said.

"Jade?" I said.  
>"Yeah, she's just <em>Jade.<em>"

"I'm Cat!" Cat exclaimed, raising her hand and jumping up and down on her seat. We just looked at her as if to understand what's wrong with her.

============================================================  
><em><br>Riing riing riiiiiing! _School's finished, I just want to go home and sleep all afternoon long, try to forget about the world. But before I'll have to do lots of homework.

**Soo, yeah that's it. Be happy reviewing =DD xxBahCo**


	6. Because of a Bruise

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciated them a lot! Soooo, here's the next chapter! =D  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Victorious, everybody knows it.****

**Tori's Point Of View**

It was a week since Beck broke up with Jade. We were hanging out a lot and I got to know a lot about him and he learned a lot about me, turns out we're pretty similar.

Sometimes I just wanted to forget about Beck, my daydreams about him wouldn't change anything. But then I thought about my life without him and it just makes me want him more.

"TORI, HURRY UP! WE'RE LATE!" Trina's annoying voice came from the kitchen. I brush my teeth, put on my shoes and walked downstairs, caught a cereal bar and walked over to Trina's car.

"Can you be any sluggish?" Trina asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I could. But don't you think it would make us later then we already are?" I said, playing cool.

"Ugh, just get in the car!" I did what she said and we drove off to school. When we got there the hallways were empty, so everybody was in class. _Damn._

_"_Thank you for joining us, Tori." Said Sikowitz, as I walked in. I noticed that everyone was looking at me, even Mr. Lane. Wait… Mr. Lane? I practically ran to my seat. I looked Beck as if saying "What's happening?"

"Just listen." He mouthed to me.

"So, as I was saying, we'll go camping for a weekend at Gilderoy Mountain this Friday. It'll be a three hours trip and you'll have acting and singing exercises at some time and free time at other. You'll sleep in chalets that overlook a beautiful lake and we'll have campfires and all those camping things. Sikowitz will pass you the commitments that your parents will have to sign and there's a list of what to bring with you. Any questions?"

Cat raised her hand.

"Yes Catarine?"

"Are there wild animals there?" She asked, with worry in her eyes.

"If you can call ducks wild."

"One time a duck bit my hand. It hurt." She said, holding her left hand. Everybody looked at her trying to figure her out, but it was impossible.

"So, any other question?" Nobody raised their hands. "Okay, so I'm leaving, if you want to ask me anything just go to my office. Thank you Sikowitz."

"Nothing." Sikowitz said, sipping his coconut while he passed the papers through the class. Mr. Lane went back to him office and leave us alone with our crazy teacher.

"So… today Dave's doing The Bird Scene, right Dave?" Sikowitz asked the boy, who just shrugged and went to the mini stage. He started to say the lines with perfection, he acted really well.

When he finished we clapped, some desperate girls cheered and stood up to clap. _Poor girls_. He just grinned and went back to his seat, not even looking at Sikowitz.

"So, won't you ask if I liked it?"

"No, I know I'm the best and it was amazing to watch." Sikowitz raised his eyebrows at this and my mouth fell. _He's just do egocentric! Idiot!_ The class just clapped more, he did it. He did The Bird scene without doing it again.

"FIRE!" Sikowitz yelled from out of the blue. Everybody started running into the door's direction. "Gosh, it was just an exercise!" Everybody calmed down and sat back on their seats. _That man was MAD!_

At lunch time we sat on our usual table. This time I wasn't covered with my meal while walking to the table, _thank you Jade._

"So, are you going to the camp trip?" André asked me, when I reached the table.

"I think so, and you guys?"

"I'm totally in!" Said Cat.

"Me too." Said Robbie. Cat looked at him with a smile and then jumped –yeah, she really jumped- into his lap and they made out.

"Okay, I'm going. But I don't want to watch it during three days." Said André.

"Me neither." I said, making a disgusted face at them. "Go get a room, you two!" I said to them. Come on! They were making out right next to me! They let go of each other.

"OK, we'll go to-"

"Nu-uh, we don't need to know where you're going nor what you're going to do." Said Beck.

"If you say so…" Said Cat. "BYE!" She ran off grabbing Robbie's arm.

"Oh I love this girl." Said Robbie and ran with her.

"Good for them that they're happy, but we don't have to watch their 'happiness'." I said.

"So, are you 'being happy' with someone?" André asked.  
>"Yes I am." André and Beck raised their eyebrows. "He's right next to me, don't you see him?" I said, holding my arm in thin air, as if it was around someone.<p>

"Oh, is this that Brian guy?" André said, playing along.

"No! Who's Brian? This is Jack!" I said. People that were passing by began to stare at us as if we were crazy.

"Y'know, people's staring." Beck said, a sly grin in his lips.

"They're staring because they're sooooo jealous of my amazing boyfriend." I said, attracting more stares.

"Are you this needy at this point, Vega?" I didn't even need to turn around to see who said that.

"At least I'm not a slut." I said, without bothering to look at Jade.

"What did you say?" Her voice was filled with rage. I sighed and repeated as if I was talking to a two year old.

"At least I'm not a slut."

"Who are calling a slut?"

"Nobody, did you hear me saying any name?" Some people that were hearing us talking snickered at this. I rolled my eyes to it. _Idiots._

"It's better you shut up if you don't want to get your meal all over you again." I turned to her direction.

"I'm not afraid of food. Nor of you. Because you just pose like this and you're mean to everybody just to let people down and feel better than the you know that you're just and insecure girl that don't want to be seen like that. You pretend that you're all strong and emotionless, but you are like any other girl." People were gathering around us, whispers came from everywhere. "You can't deny it, I saw you cry your eyes out one time. You _begged_ for my -"

_**SLAP!**_ The crowd died silent. My mouth was hanging open. I could feel my cheek burn, but I couldn't move. I was too shocked. Jade slapped me across the face, and I was there, froze, motionless, my muscles didn't respond what I was telling them to do. I didn't know what to do, I was afraid that if I moved it would be to punch Jade, or kick her, or another violent thing, so I just stood froze in my place.

I felt someone taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd.  
>Everybody was looking at me with weird expressions, as if there was something really wrong with my face.<p>

Even without being necessary I looked at the hand that was holding mine, helping me to get out of the ocean of people who joined the others to see what was happening. Beck was pulling me to the school building. His face showed an angry expression, so no one tried to get into his path.

He pushed the door out of his way and dragged me to the infirmary. I had never been there before. It was a white room with a litter in a far corner, a love seat next to it, a cabinet full of bottles lying next to a door that I thought was a bathroom and a desk next to the cabinet. There was a woman in her mid forties sitting in the desk, looking at some papers. Beck cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"May I help- Oh my dear, what happened?" She said, looking at me now. I put my hand over my left cheek-the one Jade slapped- and felt something kinda liquid into my face. I looked my hand and saw what was the "liquid thing". _Blood._

"Oh my Gosh, I'm bleeding!" I said, despair getting into my veins.

"Yes, you are. Seat here and I'll take care of it, dear." Said the woman, gently pushing me into the love seat. Beck sat next to me, still holding my hand.

"Why am I bleeding? It was just a slap, slaps don't make people bleed." I said to Beck, while the nurse searched something into the cabinet.

"I think Jade was wearing a ring." Beck said, his expression coming back to the casual and relaxed one.

"That… that… Ugh!" I said, in frustration.

"Jus say it, woman!" Beck said, with a lopsided grin and raised eyebrows.

"I can't."

"Why you can't?"

"It's wrong to a girl say things like that."

"She slapped you across the face and made you bleed!"

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"That bitch should burn in the hell!"

"Yes, I said you could say it!" We busted out laughing. The nurse came back with a piece of cotton and a bottle filled with transparent fluid.

"Okay dear, go wash your face, please." She pleaded. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror that was above the sink. There was some blood on my cheek, but wasn't too much. I washed my face and looked back into the mirror. There was just a little bruise on the place that was covered with blood. I went back to the little room and sat next to Beck again. "Now it can burn a little. But it'll help to don't ignite." The woman wet the cotton with the fluid and got it to my face. It burned as hell, so I grabbed the first thing my hand could reach –which was Beck's hand- and squeezed it with a steel grip.

"Done, dear." The nurse smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She kind of reminded me a mother. Gentle and careful.

"Thank you…"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Mrs. Morrison."

"I'm Tori Vega." I shook her hand, giving her a smile. "Well, thanks you, but we have to get back to lunch."

"Okay dear. If you need anything just come to me."

"I will." I smiled at her one more time and walked through the door, absentmindedly still holding Beck's hand.

"Thank you for everything. Again." I said, walking by his side to the outdoor cafeteria. "You're my knight in shining armor." I shyly smiled at him, realizing that I just blurted that out.

"So you're my damsel in distress." He lopsided grinned at me. Each smile of him can make my heart do summersaults and made me feel mad butterflies in the bottom of my stomach. He frowned. "Is it hurting?"

"A little, but it was worst before, when was bleeding and-" He pressed his lips against the bruise, making my heart flutter and my breath get stuck in my throat. I stared at his eyes and he stared back at mine. He began leaning in slowly, and put his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. I leaned in with him, my heart pounding in my chest so fast I thought it was going to burst through my mouth.  
>Beck's eyes glimmered with a mix of emotions. I could say he was confused and anxious. I couldn't stand it anymore, but before I could do anything Beck's lips were on mine. They were just like I remembered from my second day at Hollywood Arts, soft and silky.<p>

Our lips fit perfectly and moved on sync. His thumb continued making circles on my face. The kiss was sweet and gentle, not a rough make out session. I was showing my emotions for him and he was showing his for me.

Beck broke away from me, as if he remembered something, as if he was making something wrong. _Man, it was a ten-second kiss, and was better than any I ever had in my life, even our first one, because now we were alone._

"Sorry." Beck said, completely letting go of me.

"It's- it's okay." We stood there, looking at each other for some time in an awkward silence.

"So… Let's go to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, sure."

We went back to our table, like yesterday there were a lot of people looking at us and whispering. We sat with our friends and pretended that nothing happened, and I couldn't help but wish that something else had happened.

**They kissed! Yaay! So you'll have to review for each second they kissed! Just kidding! But I'm still waiting for reviews! xxBahCo**


	7. Sleeping Beauty

Sorry for take so long to update, I was really busy and when I had time I was really tired and wanted to rest a little.  
>Thank you for the reviews (((=<br>**Disclaimer: **I –sadly- DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, IT'S ALL NICKELODEON'S.**  
><strong>Here goes chapter 7!

**Tori's Point Of View**

Shorts: _Check. _Pants: _Check. _T-shirts, sweatshirts, jackets: _Check. _Pants: _Check._ Personal hygiene items: _Check. _Towels: _Check. _Bikinis: _Check._ Sleeping bag: _Check._ Water canteen: _Check. _ Blanket: _Check. _Backpack: _Check._ Sneakers: _Check._ Snacks: _Check._

It was the day of the camp trip with Sikowitz and Mr. Lane. I was just so excited! I think everybody was, after all it was a weekend without parents, just friends –and Jade- , without Trina and her complains! But my favorite part was: _A weekend with Beck. _The day after the kiss it was really awkward to be alone with him, but almost two weeks had passed and we got accustomed to it. I'm happy that it isn't awkward anymore, but he's still my _best friend _and I'm still his _best friend. _Oh well, who knows what's waiting for me in this trip?

"Tori, breakfast is ready!" Said my mom from downstairs.

"Coming!" I finished buttoning my shirt and went to the kitchen to eat my mom's delicious pancakes.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said, kissing my forehead. She looks happy today, thanks God. If she wasn't she'd cry when I was heading to school.

"Morning. Where's Dad?"

"Working."

"But it isn't even eight yet." I said, frowning.

"Your dad works way too much." She took a deep breath, but her smile comes back right after it. "Don't worry, dear. Just eat your breakfast and finish getting ready. Is everything packed?"

I nodded and continued eating. Then I went to my bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth and took my things and went to the garage to put my trunk in the car. My mom was driving me, because I had to be there at 7, and School begun at 8, and Trina won't EVER get to school one hour earlier.

"Are you ready, dear?" My mom asked, getting into the car.

"Mhmm. Let's go." She turned the key in the ignition, the car roared.

"Aw, I'll miss you, baby girl."

"Mom, it'll be just a weekend!"

"But you won't be able to call me, now will you? How will I know if you're safe?"

"Mom, there are teachers going too! And I'm sure there will be monitors."

"And there will be boys too." She said, now turning to face me. My face was bright red, I could tell it.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Stop it! I won't do anything inappropriate!"

"I know you won't, Tori. But the boys…"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! I understood! I was just kidding."

"Yeah kidding, I'll pretend I believe you." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms through my chest. My mom smirked, as if it was really cool making me blush. Let me tell you one thing: IT WASN'T!

In about five minutes we were parked in front of Hollywood Arts. There was a bus –not the yellow-school-bus kind- in front of the school and some people in front of it. I could see my friends and some other students.

"Do you want me to walk you to the bus?"

"NO! I mean… no, thanks mom."

"Okay. So, remember everything I told you these days."

"Yes mom, I know. Take care of myself."

"And have fun. But have fun carefully."

I rolled my eyes but smiled while doing it. My mom sometimes is so overprotective.

"Okay mom." I hugged her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, still hugging her.  
>"Who's that guy that has his eyes glued in us?" I pulled apart of her.<p>

"Huh? What guy?" I looked to the little crowd next to the bus and saw Beck looking at us. When he saw that I was looking he smiled and waved. I smiled back.

"So… who's that?"

"Oh, that's Beck."

"Beck's cute."

"Mom!" _How can you say it? He isn't just cute, he's handsome!_  
><em><br>_"What? Just saying." I shook my head at her.

"Okay. Hmm… Bye mom." I said, and kissed her on the cheek. I opened the door's car and took my suitcase.

"Bye sweetheart! See you on Sunday!" My mom yelled from inside the car. I think people in the other side of the world could hear it.

"Yeah mom, bye." I rolled my eyes and catch up with my friends.

"Hey." I said to them.

"What's up?" Replied André.

"Hey Tor." Said Beck

"Hey." Said Robbie.

"Hey Tori! Aren't you excited? I am excited! Who isn't excited?" Said Cat.

"Cat, did you drink coffee or eat candy? Or both?" I asked. She nodded her head so fast that looked like it was about to fall off.

"How many cups of coffee?"

"Hum… Something like three or four.. OKAY! Five!" She said. "And I ate some chocolate and other candies. I love candies!"

"What did we tell you about sugar and caffeine?" André asked her. She pouted at this.

"That I shouldn't have too much."

"And why did you?" I asked?

"Because I was so excited that I couldn't take any sleep. So I drank coffee, coffee, coffee and ate chocolate, candy, chocolate, candy, cho-"

"Ok people! Time to get into the bus!" Said Sikowitz, poking his head out of the bus's door. "All aboard!"

Everybody put their luggage into the bus and began getting in. We let the others get in first, than Beck, André, Cat Robbie and I –in this order- got in. Cat and Robbie were sitting together, André sat with Sara –Ooh, looks like the things are going well between them- and Beck was sitting alone. He smiled at me, patting the seat next to him, telling me to sit there.

"Hey." I said, really low.

"Hey."

We just sat there, eyeing each other, don't knowing what to say. I took my cell phone to break the tension a little, and went to to change my status. **(A.N.: I know, I completely forgot about TheSlap. So I'm putting it now.) **

"_Heading to Gilderoy Mountain. A weekend without Trina complaining all the time! It'll be SO COOL! __**Mood: Excited.**_**"**

The bus drove off and everybody cheered. Some began singing, others chatted, and others slept right when we entered the bus. I looked to the back of the bus and saw Jade; she looked at me than began to make out with Dave. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my original position.

"Stupid Jade." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Beck asked.

"Uh… nothing." I said. But he stood up and looked at what I was looking before. He rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Stupid Jade and stupid Dave."

"I think they're perfect for each other. They're both idiot, selfish, egocentric, jerks, arrogant, badass and billions of other things." I said.

"So let them be like that."

"That's okay with me." I smiled at him."Do you know how long's the ride?"

"I think it'll take 3 hours." I groaned.

"I'll try to sleep a little." I took my headphones and my Ipod and turned it on. _We'll Be a Dream _By We The King and Demi Lovato blast through my mind and I softly sang along with my eyes closed, forgetting the world. Other songs came up and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up with sunlight in my eyes. I snuggled more into the pillow, don't wanting to wake up, it smelled so good. I knew that essence, like a guy's smell. _Like Beck's smell. _I snuggled even more into the pillow and felt a strong grip into my waist. I opened my eyes and saw plaid blue/black fabric. I looked at the grip on my waist and saw an arm holding me closer to somebody. I looked up to the face and saw handsome features. _Beck._I jumped slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." His voice was husky from sleeping and he had that lopsided grin plastered on his face. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I slept for how long?"

"I don't know, what time is it?"

I took my cell phone and looked at the phone. _10:03. _I did a double take and shown it to Beck. His eyes widened and he lifted his eyebrows.

"Wow! So we're almost there."

As on cue the bus stopped, the engine died.

"Kids, we're here!" Said Mr. Lane. Everybody cheered and began getting up. I tried to get up but there was something –Beck's arm- holding me. I blushed when noticed that his arm still was around me. He let go of me and got up. I did the same and stretched, then walked out of the bus. All I could say about Gilderoy Mountain was _WOW._

**Thank you for reading and review! I'll try to update soon. xxBahCo**


	8. Follow the Blue

OH MY GOOOOSH! I'm SOOOO sorry for making you guys wait for so long! ))= I made you wait for 4 months and 15 days =OOOO I'm so sorry! But I have my reasons. I'm a very busy person, people! But from November 18th through something like February 5th I'll be on VACATION! I'll be travelling cross country for twenty days, but when I get back I'll try to update every week. Pinky promise.

Well, I don't know why I'm saying this now, but I just wanna say that I sometimes may get lost with the classes' schedules because my classes start at 7:00 A.M. and end at 11:30 A.M. So it's really, really, really different. If I mess up with the schedules you guys know why ((=  
>Ooh, I forgot one thing! Does "Gilderoy Mountain" exist? I just made it up, but it can be real… I don't know…<strong><br>Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, IT'S ALL NICKELODEON'S.****

**Beck's Point Of View**

_Wow. _The place was beautiful. There was a big lake in the middle with dukes swimming around and diving their heads in the deep green colored water. There were a lot of trees, flowers and bushes around the lake, what made it look even better. On the left there were some medium sized wooden chalets with their fronts to the lake and one chimney on the roofs. In the right side was a big build with a sign that said "Main Hall". Its walls were made of glass and you could see a lot of tables and chairs placed in groups. It should be the mess room too. In the middle, right in front of the lake stood a stage. It wasn't really big, but was great to a camp stage. Farther behind the Main Hall was something that looked like a garden with some different kind of trees, bushes and flowers that I guess weren't typical American. I could see a path at the garden leading somewhere in between trees, but I couldn't see where it lead to.

"OK kiddos!" Said Sikowitz. "Now we're going to divide you to the dorms. It'll be four girls and four boys in each chalet. Don't worry, there's a division in the chalets, you'll see it when you get in there."

People started talking excitedly about it.

"Okay okay! Silence please, so I can say who's if who." Said Lane, and we quieted down."Thank you. When I say your name take your baggage and go straight to the chalet I say you're staying in." He said chalets' one and two dwellers and they did what he told us to do. "Chalet 3: Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Sarah Jansen, André Harris, Beck Oliver, Dave Rogers and Robbie Shapiro." Oh great, we were staying with Jade. Insert a roll of eyes here. _On the bright Tori would be there too._

I took my bag and went to chalet number 3. When I opened the door Tori, Cat, Jade, Sarah and André were already there looking at the hall/kind of living room –if it was a house-. There were two brown sofas and three cream armchairs. In front of it all was a fireplace with a "_Welcome to Gilderoy Mountain" _sing attached to it and a soft sand colored carpet in the middle of the sofas and the fireplace.

"Wow, it is cool." Said André.

"Yeepp! OOOHHH, I WANNA SEE THE BEDROOMS!" Said Cat with what I guess was all the excitement of the world. We looked at her weirdly but followed the bubbly red haired girl.

The girls went to their side of the chalet and we went to ours. André opened a dark door to what I guess was our bedroom. The walls were pale blue with the entire mobile in the same color as the door. There was a bunk in each side of the bedroom and four kind of wardrobes. (**A.N.: I don't know how to describe it. =P) **There was a door to what I guess was the bathroom.

"_THIS IS SO AMAZING! I COULD LIVE HERE FOREVER!" _We heard Cat screaming after this. We stopped in our tracks and glanced at each other. Then just continued unpacking our things.

-

We heard a sound of a bell and a man's voice called from a speaker that I hadn't notice.

"_Time to activities! Come to the Main Hall and we'll give the instructions!"_

We went the building and saw a lot of people already there sitting in groups on the tables. We sat with the girls and waited a guy that should be in his mid thirties start talking.

"Hey, my name is Paul and I'm the head monitor. Be welcome and I hope y'all have fun here!" The room erupted with cheers. "Okay, okay. Save this energy for the activities! So, the first thing we'll do is a treasure hunt! The groups will be each chalet against the others. There will be clues spread all over the camp. The clues are pieces of paper like this one." He showed us a little piece of paper rolled up and tied with string. "To help you I'm just gonna say that the first one is around the lake. When you hear the bell you can go."

We waited a few minutes and ran to the lake when the bell rang. I went to the canoes looking for the clue. It was pretty hard to find, since it was small and could be easily masked.

"I FOUND!" Cat screamed. We started cheering. "Oh. No sorry, it was just a feather." We eyed her and got back to the search.

I saw something white sticking off a whole in a tree.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" They gathered around me and I put my hand in the whole to catch it but feel something bite my finger and immediately take my hand back. "OW! What the hell is that?"

A squirrel got out of what I guess was its home **(A.N.: I don't know if calling it home is right, please tell me in the reviews =D)** running to another tree.

"AWWWWW, HOW CUTE!" Yeah, it was Cat.

"Will you get the clue any time soon?" Jade asked, with the same attitude as ever. I rolled my eyes and finally took it out of the tree.

"_To the next clue  
>you gotta follow the blue<br>in the garden you're gonna find  
>but before you'll use your mind"<em>

I read it to them and we shared looks.

"Follow the blue?" Dave questioned.

"Let's just look for anything blue." André suggested. We nodded and examined the area.

"YAY! I FOUND IT!" Cat exclaimed. We looked at her with hope. The other groups didn't have the first clue yet so we had a little advantage but I didn't think it would last much longer. We waited Cat say what she found, but she just looked at us with that little innocent smile of hers.

"Cat?" Said Tori.

"Yup?" The redheaded said eagerly.

"WHAT DID YOU FIND?" Tori asked in a exasperated tone.

"Oh riiight!" She was jumping up and down now. "The sky is blue!" She clapped her hands and went on with the jumping thing.

Jade flew to her throat, but Dave held her back. We started a little discussion about the blue thing being the sky or not and the only conclusion we had was that we would have to follow where the sky leads to until we can't see it anymore. Yup, Cat's conclusion.

"Hey Cat, what's this in your hair?" Sarah noticed a _blue _ribbon laced on the girl's hair.

"Oh this?" She asked, touching the thin fabric. Sarah nodded. "I found it tied in a tree and thought it would look cute in my hair. Y'know, the blue pops out of the red."

"_Where_ exactly did you find it?" The brunet asked Cat, examining her with smart eyes.

"In that tree right there." She pointed her delicate finger to a tall tree. We raced to the tree and looked around.

"There!" Said Robbie, pointing out other blue ribbon tied up in a tree. We took the ribbon and continued for five other trees.

Soon we were in front of the garden I saw earlier. Now that I was closer to it –well, I was right in front of it- I could see a small and calm stream with three little bridges at some points of it. There were some cherry-trees, bamboo and bushes with little flowers around the place and the floor was covered with white stones. In the entrance of it was a sign written in Japanese with larger letters and in minor letters in parentheses it said "_Japanese garden"_. (**A.N.: I went to a camp last year and the year before that had a Japanese garden kind of like this one. It was really cool and everybody was afraid of going there at night, because it was far from the chalets and there wasn't much light around it.)**

"What was the clue again?" Tori asked me, since I was with the clue in my pocket. I read it again and stuffed it back to my pocket.

"_To the next clue  
>you gotta follow the blue<br>in the garden you're gonna find  
>but before you'll use your mind."<em>

**Thank you for reading and I'll try to update ASAP! More reviews, longer chapter ;) xxBahCo**


End file.
